


Insomnia State of Mind

by yoshitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitsune/pseuds/yoshitsune
Summary: Noctis is needy, and Ignis indulges him while they're stuck in morning traffic before school.





	Insomnia State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> (Noctis is 16, Ignis is 18.)

 

 

 

 

They were stuck in morning traffic, but at least Ignis was sitting in the back with Noctis today instead of driving. Noctis liked it when Ignis sat with him. It was also totally distracting when he hadn't had energy or time to jerk off last night, or this morning. Ignis was pouting his lips unconsciously while reading something on his phone, murmuring, "…stocks have gone up a bit again."  
  
The windows were tinted, and the driver didn't ask questions when Noctis raised the barrier window. Ignis looked up and arched an eyebrow.  
  
Noctis chewed on his own lip. "Iggy… please?"  
  
He leaned in to kiss Ignis, and ended up licking at his upper lip. Ignis let out a breathy little sigh that had Noctis feeling hot all over. He leaned in to give Noctis a proper kiss, their mouths pressed flush together, tongues lapping at one another.   
  
"Please what?" Ignis asked, with a rather smug look.  
  
"Nnnn, please touch me," Noctis murmured against Ignis's lips, blushing deeply.  
  
"Like this?" Ignis asked as he slid a hand over Noctis's thigh, and then up over the outline of his cock through the fabric of his uniform trousers.   
  
"Yeah… more," Noctis whispered, sinking lower on the seat.   
  
Ignis stroked and squeezed Noctis's growing erection through his trousers until he was desperately hard, and his cheeks were glowing. He took his time undoing Noctis's fly and pulling his cock through the opening in the front of his boxer-briefs. Ignis gave him another kiss on the lips, and then trailed down his neck, before he shifted in his seat and leaned over to take the flushed head of Noctis's cock between his lips.  
  
Noctis moaned, a hand instantly going to Ignis's shoulder. He would've liked to bury his fingers in Ignis's soft hair, but Ignis had styled it perfectly and he'd only get annoyed if Noctis messed it up. As if to reward Noctis's consideration for his hair, Ignis gently rubbed at Noctis's balls through the fabric. His tongue made a pass around the head of Noctis's cock, teased at the slit for a moment, and then slid further down.  
  
Ignis loved teasing Noctis. When they had time, Ignis would make him so hard, get him leaking pre-cum non-stop, and then leave him aching to come. Noctis would be begging for release. Right now though, Ignis had an eye on the time, and would definitely not let Noctis be late for school.  
  
Drawing back with a gasp, Ignis said, "You can move your hips, Noct." Then he wrapped his lips around Noctis's cock again, and slid down all the way to the base.   
  
"Iggy…" Noctis moaned. It was so hot when Ignis let him fuck his mouth.   
  
When Ignis drew back a little again, Noctis lifted his hips up and pushed into Ignis's mouth, into his throat. He started to thrust without much rhythm. He was just chasing his pleasure, while Ignis relaxed his throat and kept his lips sealed tight. Gods it felt good like that.  
  
Noctis bit his lower lip as he watched his cock slide in and out of Ignis's swollen lips.  
  
"You're so good, fuck..." Noctis moaned.   
  
Still gripping Ignis's shoulder, Noctis sank down further on the seat, finding that he could bounce his hips up easier. His pace turned faster. Ignis's mouth felt perfect, slick and hot, and Ignis still had a hand on his balls, urging him on. The obscene, sloppy noises that Noctis's cock made as he plunged into Ignis's mouth over and over were driving him to the edge.  
  
"Gonna come," Noctis gasped, voice tight.  
  
After a few more quick and hard thrusts, Noctis stilled where he was, buried in Ignis's heat as he came. With the head of Noctis's cock in his throat, Ignis gagged a little, but he pushed past it, taking everything Noctis gave as he emptied his balls. Ignis kept his lips sealed around the base of Noctis's cock until he'd finished filling Ignis's mouth. Noctis couldn't help groaning, loud and unashamed while the last aftershocks of his climax shuddered through him.  
  
Ignis hadn't swallowed most of Noctis's cum. He pulled off, and shifted up to kiss Noctis, deep and filthy, so that some of Noctis's cum dripped from their lips and down Noctis's chin. Noctis didn't mind tasting himself, especially from Ignis's mouth. It just made it that much hotter. Licking his lips, Ignis smirked at Noctis. Ignis was flushed, his eyes shining with lust, and that was definitely a heavy erection pressing at the front of his immaculate trousers.  
  
Noctis leaned in for another sloppy kiss that smeared more cum across his own chin. "Tonight… I'll eat you out. If you want?"  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Ignis said with a smile, thumbing over Noctis's chin to try to clean up the mess.   
  
The car had stopped, and outside a school chime sounded. Ignis quickly pulled a handkerchief and wetwipes from his bag. He handed the handkerchief to Noctis, and used a wipe to clean Noctis's face, and his own. Noctis tidied himself up, and tucked away his softening cock. He just wanted to keep kissing Ignis, and pecked his chin, his jaw, his neck. Ignis gently pushed him away, saying, "Later, Noct."  
  
"Later!" Noctis grinned as he opened the car door, and climbed out. The breeze ruffled his hair, and cooled his flushed face. Even after getting off, he wasn't sure he'd be able to concentrate in class. His mind was already jumping ahead to tonight, to everything he wanted to do with Ignis, and how he intended to get very little sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
